


Shower

by opheliamikaelson



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliamikaelson/pseuds/opheliamikaelson
Summary: He was so stubborn sometimes.





	Shower

Warnings: Nudity

Word Count: 458

Reader Gender: Female

Author: Ophelia

He hissed while taking off his armour and clothes. You were near the bedroom door and watched him carefully. He had bruises all over his back and arm, and since Bucky was pale, you’ve spoted some purple marks near the ribs and the lower back.

Bucky managed to put his pants down and walk naked towards the bathroom without closing the door. You heard him grunt inside the bathroom and decided that it was time to do something.

He was standing near the shower, with water soaking his hair and falling over his bruises. His eyes were closed and you came near him, cheking the water temperature.

“It’s cold, Bucky…” You said softly, changing the temperature.

“I’m okay…”

“I can see that.” You raised an eyebrow. “You look awesome, by the way.”

He sighed, placing his hands on the wall. “I don’t need help, Y/N, I can… S-shit…”

“Yes, yes.” You took of your dress before walking under the showe with him, taking some of his shampoo on your hand. “Lower your head, Bucky.”

“Y/N…” He sighed, but then he smiled a bit, looking at you, soaking wet with shampoo on your hands, waiting for him to cooperate. “Thank you.”

You washed his hair gently as you could, using the soap to create some suds before running all over is back. “Relax, Bucky. It’s all right now.”

“It hurts.” He said in a low voice.

“I know. And that’s the reason why I’m going to give you some pain killers and after that, you’re going to sleep for the rest of the day. If Steve or the SHIELD, or even the Avengers come knocking, I’m going to kick their asses.”

Bucky giggled, and then grunts in pain while you were taking the soap and the shampoo of him. “I know you will, darling.”

When you were done, you wrapped a towel around his shoulders and another on his waist, making him sit on toilet while you get yourself dry and put your clothes back.

“Steve won’t come after me.” Bucky said a bit darker.

“Why not?”

“He thinks it was his fault what happened to me. Again.”

You bit your lower lip. “Perhaps later you two can talk, right?”

He nooded. “Yes, I think so…”

“C’mon, let’s get you in bed.” You smiled, taking his hand and then taking him back to the bedroom.

Bucky sat down on the bed, taking of the towel and giving them to you before lying on the bed with a hisse, but after ir, he took a deep breath and got himself comfortable enough.

“You’re going to be okay, Bucky.” You smiled.

“Y/N?”

“Yes?”

“I love you. Thank you for being so patient with me.”

“I love you too, grumpy. Now, sleep.”


End file.
